A strainer in the plumbing field is the mechanism in the bottom of a sink, bathtub, or the like through which waste water flows from the receptacle. Strainers usually have valves or the like which control the flow of water therethrough. Most of these valve assemblies are threadably mounted within a threaded aperture located in the strainer.
Existing strainers have a vertically disposed externally threaded sleeve which engage corresponding threads on a fitting adjacent a vertically disposed aperture in the bottom of the water receptacle. The upper end of the sleeve terminates in a circular horizontal flange which engages and is sealed to the bottom of the receptacle around the aperture in the bottom of the receptacle. A hub with a threaded bore and with radially extending spokes is often located in a horizontal plane in the bottom of the strainer to support various closure valves.
Occasionally it is necessary to change the strainer of a given receptacle because the flange thereof has become tarnished, disfigured, or because the flange is incompatible esthetically with the owner's sense of ornamentation. Removal of the strainer is often a difficult task, particularly when the strainer has been in place for a long time. Conventional tools are typically insufficient for use in removal of the strainer. Further, there is a possibility that the threads of the replacement strainer will not be compatible with the threads of the fitting or bushing associated with the aperture of the receptacle. In addition, when the strainer is removed there is nothing to retain the back drain system and it falls away.
Some attempts have been made to place a substitute flange over the existing flange by providing structure whereby the substitute flange can be threadably secured to threaded bores of the strainer which originally threadably received the valve assembly of the strainer. This approach to the installation of a substitute flange is not satisfactory because variations of thread sizes in the original strainers are often incompatible with the thread sizes of the substituted flange adapter.
It is therefore an aspect of this invention to provide a cover and method for covering the flange of an existing strainer without removing the existing strainer.
A further aspect of this invention is to provide a cover and method for covering the flange of an existing strainer which will permit easy installation, and which will be well within the ability of those not being skilled in the plumbing art.
These and other aspects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.